This invention relates to shipping support apparatus mounted on a flat bed trailer. More particularly, it refers to pairs of A-frames mounted on a flat bed trailer for supporting heavy upright loads.
Currently, most heavy loads such as concrete slabs are transported on flat bed trailers by laying them down on the trailer top surface. Glass sheets have been transported in an upright position, secured to shipping racks as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,676. Sheet supporting racks have been used inside trailers as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,485 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,826. Flat bed trailers of differing configuration for supporting loads have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,626,017; 4,688,976; and 5,209,540. Although these references describe useful methods of carrying upright loads they do not provide a device for easily loading and unloading building materials constituting heavy loads. Such a device is needed to not only provide easy loading and unloading, but also in employing lighter trailers for carrying such heavy loads within current roadway regulations.